Something good can work
by proudtobegleek
Summary: Blaine is Dalton's biggest geek and he got a huge crush on Lacrosse captain headwarbler and best friend Sebastian. He doesn't think he stands a chance but things change when he and Sebastian go to a basketball game together. What happens when they suddenly appear on the kiss-cam? Based on a prompt for a oneshot, but will be a multichapter. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1: A Basketball game with a twi

**AN: **Hi guys! So lately I've been enjoying Seblaine quite a lot again and I got this awesome prompt from wolfsbane-in-my-courvoisier on Tumblr. This was supposed to be a oneshot but I kept writing and writing and now I've finfished the second and third chapter as well. I'm not sure yet where I'm going with this but only time will tell. I hope you enjou it!

**Wordcount**: 1128

**Rating in general**: T for now, might change to M later

**Prompt**: jumbotron kiss event: they go to a basketball game and get chosen for the televized kiss but Blaine's unsure cause they're there as (friends) and it so public, Sebastian is all for it ultimately they do it and Blaine wants more.

Read and review and I'll send you all my love! Enjoy lovelies!

* * *

Chapter 1: A Basketball game with a twist

Blaine frowned when he read the text once again. He was sure he'd reread it at least 7 times.

"Would you like to join me to the basketball game tonight? I'll pick you up at 6pm x"

There wasn't anything special about the text. Maybe the x at the end, but other than that it was a common, friendly text. It shouldn't be the reason for the fluttering feeling in ones stomach and the racing of a heart. And yet, it was. Blaine felt his heart beating fast in his chest and the butterflies fly around in his belly.  
For the past month he had created some kind of crush on one of his best friends. It was silly because Sebastian was way too popular and amazing compared to him. While he was the rising star of the Warblers and the captain of Lacrosse Blaine was the biggest geek Dalton Academy had ever known. Sure, he knew he had a splendid singing voice, in his shower that is. He'd never ever dare to use it in front of the warblers,  
leave alone Sebastian or an actual audience. He hid behind his books and geeky glasses. He still couldn't believe Sebastian was showing any kind of interest in him, even if it was only friendly and not romantically. It was still a miracle to him that they'd become friends and it wasn't very strange that the curly haired boy had created an immense crush on the out and proud head-warbler.

Blaine sighed once more and started typing a reply.

"Yeah of course I'd like to go with you. Looking forward to it. x"

His finger lingered for a few seconds on the delete button as he pondered whether he should reply with an x or not. He decided to leave it like that, if Sebastian sent him x'es, he could give it a try as well.

He got a reply almost immediately.

"Yeah, me too B, make sure you look good. x"

Blaine raised an eyebrow and chuckled softly. What did the tall boy mean with this? He had no clue.

An hour later, Blaine was ready to go. He'd showered, put on some casual clothes and decided to wear lenses in stead of his nerdy glasses. The boy checked himself one last time in the mirror when someone knocked on his dorm room-door.

6:00 pm on the dot. Always punctual that Sebastian.

Blaine opened the door and got welcomed with a bright smile, "Hey killer, ready for some sports action?" he asked while letting his eyes shamelessly run over Blaine's body.

Blaine felt his cheeks heat up and he could tell they had a sheer tint of pink on them. He hated blushing more than anything but he couldn't stop it. "Hi Seb, yeah.. more than ready." he replied coolly.

Blaine quickly grabbed his stuff, locked his door behind him and they took off to the game.

Once arrived, Sebastian payed for the tickets and they headed to the basketball court. "You really didn't have to pay for my tickets you know.." Blaine shrugged, looking up to meet Sebastian's beautiful eyes.

Sebastian chuckled as shrugged, "I insist. I got discount anyway. A little advantage of being a captain. Also B, may I say you look ravishing today? Although I like those glasses on you, lenses really show off your hazel colored eyes. I like it." the taller boy complimented.

Once again Blaine blushed and he didn't know how to react. Why was Sebastian saying stuff like that? It wasn't like he'd ever like Blaine Anderson.

"Ehh.. thanks Seb, that's a very nice thing of you to say." he answered politely.

"No prob B"

They climbed the stairs and took place at their VIP seats. Blaine couldn't believe Sebastian had payed him VIP seats, those must have been crazy expensive. But he decided to keep quiet about it, not wanting to argue as he knew it was useless to start an argument with Sebastian.

A few minutes later the game started and to his surprise, Blaine was actually really enjoying himself. Occasionally he peeked at Sebastian but for most of the time, he tried to keep his eyes on the basketball players, not wanting Sebastian to think he was some sort of creep. When the team they supported scored, both Blaine and Sebastian cheered enthusiastically, and when the kiss-cam zoomed in on random couples they clapped in their hands as well.

Blaine was actually enjoying himself so much he hasn't noticed Sebastian leaning back on his seat and casually putting his arm behind his back, letting it rest on the top of the seat. When Blaine leaned back, he suddenly found himself in Sebastian's firm, yet gentle hold.

Blaine turned his flushed head to ask what was happening, but right at that moment the room went quiet. The curly haired boy looked confused for a while when suddenly it downed to him people were actually staring at him and Sebastian.

Sebastian had a confident smile on his lips and stared into Blaine's eyes. Blaine swallowed because his face had never been this close to Seb's. He swallowed deeply when he realized their faces were on the big screens, shown on the kiss-cam.

"It's okay Blaine, you can kiss me if you want to." Sebastian whispered confidently. The smaller boy blinked his eyes a few times, not sure what to do. He'd kissed a boy before but they were in a relationship and they only kissed when they were alone, not when they were in a room filled with judgmental people watching them.

Sebastian probably noticed the nervousness Blaine was trying to deal with because he raised his finger and put it gently under Blaine's chin, lifting his head just a tiny bit so he could place a quick, yet sweet peck on his soft lips.

The whole moment passed by in a few moments and from the moment their lips had broken apart, the kiss-cam had found another victim. Blaine however, hadn't moved an inch. His eyes were still fixed on Sebastian's. The boy's lips were burning because a few seconds ago, his crush's had been there. His heart was racing and the butterflies in his belly were actually tingling so hard it kind of hurt.

"I enjoyed that." Sebastian whispered again, before turning his head and concentrating on the game again. Blaine swallowed again and turned his head back to the game as well. It wasn't the same though, he wasn't concentrating on the game anymore, he was thinking about Sebastian's chapped lips on his and how badly he wanted them there again. He wondered what to do next.


	2. Chapter 2: Advice from an old friend

**AN: **Hi guys! I wasn't going to upload this chapter until Wednesday, but then I thought, fuck it! Why let you wait when I've already finished the next chapter?

So here it is! I have to apologize for the lack of our two boys, this chapter is mainly focusing on Blaine's emotions. (Blangs. Can you tell I love it?)

I hope you enjoy it anyway, there are a few important elements here that will reappear later on in the story!

Please let me know what you think, whether it's a good or a bad review, they always help me improving my skills. And they also encourage me to keep writing!

Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 2: Advice from an old friend

The game had ended but Blaine had no clue who had won. He didn't care anymore either. All he could think of was Sebastian. Sebastian was everywhere in his mind. His lips, his body, his hands, his eyes, his touch, his text, everything that had anything to do with him raced through Blaine's mind.

"B, are you okay? You look a bit pale." Sebastian was nudging him on his arm, trying to get his attention.

Blaine woke up from his reverie about Sebastian's abs and shook his head. "I um… I'm fine. Don't worry. We should go." Blaine said, looking at how the people were slowly but surely leaving the room. Sebastian raised his eyebrows a tiny bit, his expression shifting for a tiny second, but then going back to the usual cocky one, "Alright, let's go."

Both boys got up and walked down the stairs. Blaine was still dumbstruck which caused him to be completely silent. There was a certain tension between them and he didn't know how to solve it other than getting his ass out of there.

"I've got to go … I have.. stuff to do." Blaine said, knowing it was a lame excuse and that Sebastian knew better, "I'll talk to you later." the boy said dryly. And without waiting for an answer he turned away and made his way through the crowd, leaving a confused, yet smiling Sebastian behind.

Blaine fell down on his bed and yelled into his cushion. Sometimes he did that to blow off steam and he could use it right now. He had screwed up big time and he knew it. Why did he have to be such a loser. The boy he'd been crushing on for over a month showed interest in him and he just chickened out, not knowing how to deal with it.

He needed to talk to someone, someone he could trust and tell everything. The first person popping into his mind was Sebastian. That was out of the question. Then he thought about someone else. Kurt.  
Should he? They'd broken up a half year ago but they were still friends. Could he talk about his crushes and how he fucked things up with them to his ex? He wasn't sure.

Blaine grabbed his phone and sighed. Desperate moments call for desperate measures. He dialed Kurt's number and waited for the boy to answer his phone.

"Blaine, hey, I haven't heard you in a while… How are you?" a cheerful voice answered. Blaine didn't answer the boy's question though and without thinking he started rambling.

"Kurt, I need your advice. What would you do when you've been crushing on this guy for the past month and he seemed too good for you but he kissed you on kiss-cam at a local basketball game and now idontknowwhattodo I'msuchamessup."

"Whoa whoa.. Blaine. Slow down please Take a deep breath and tell me what happened, I've got time."

Blaine sighed and lay down on his bed, being very thankful Kurt was being so helpful. He explained what had happened at the game and that he felt like he had screwed up completely.

Blaine could hear Kurt sigh on the other side of the line. "Blainers… chill out. This boy clearly likes you. I promise you you haven't screwed up. I think you should just go to him and try to have a decent conversation to figure out what's next. You'll be fine."

Blaine sighed, maybe Kurt was right. Maybe Sebastian actually really liked him even though he was Dalton's biggest nerd and Sebastian was so much more. "Thanks Kurt… It's nice to know I can always count on your advice or listening ear. It means a lot."

Blaine could hear Kurt sigh deeply on the other end of the line and a sting went through his belly. He knew Kurt still loved him, and Blaine did as well. They'd always love each other. But Kurt moved to Washington because of his dad's work and long-distance relationships were meant to fail. Blaine had succeeded in moving on but at moments like these, he really missed Kurt.

"Anytime Blaine, you know that. I've got to go though… I'm actually at work now and if my boss noticed I'm talking on the phone he'll kill me. And I can't afford that, Marc Jacobs's stock sales start next week and I can't miss it at any price."

Kurt's old antics made Blaine chuckle softly, "It's okay Kurt. Have fun working and thanks again for the advice."

"You're welcome."

Blaine lay on his back on his bed and stared blankly at the ceiling. Kurt was right, he needed to talk to Sebastian and at least make an apology for the childish behavior. He shouldn't have run off like that. But what was he supposed to do? Jump up and down of excitement and joy and fly Sebastian around his neck. He'd never do that. He simply wouldn't dare to.

Blaine got out of his bed and got rid of his lenses, putting his glasses back on. He looked in the mirror and checked his face. The curly hair actually kind of suited him. Sebastian had been right, he'd told him many times before he should dump the hair gel in the trash bin and leave the outrageous curls free, but he was never one to listen. He might do that now though.

Blaine still looked at the boy staring back at him in the mirror. With his fingers, he ran softly over his lips again, trying to remember how Sebastian's had felt on his. It tingled as his fingers nimbly touched the rosy skin. Blaine sighed, shook his head and returned to his dorm.

The boy jumped on his bed and fell down, grasping his phone back in his hand. He opened a new message and for a while, he just stated blankly at the screen. He tried figuring out what and how he was going to say something.

"Hey Seb. Can we talk? I'd like to grab a coffee or something tomorrow after school. x"

Again he decided to go with an x. Again, Sebastian almost immediately replied.

"Of course babe, see you tomorrow xx"

Blaine sighed. Two x'es now. Maybe he was seeing too much in it but he figured it meant Sebastian wasn't angry. The 'babe' didn't surprise him anymore. Sebastian called everyone doll, babe, darling, cutie, hottie and other names. Blaine figured it was his kind of thing.

Blaine put his phone away, got out of his clothes and fell asleep in his boxers. His dreams darting between beautiful green eyes and everything that could go wrong tomorrow.

* * *

**AN**: Poor Blainers, so confused.

Next up: Confrontation time. He and Sebastian definitely need to talk.


	3. Chapter 3: The confrontation

**AN:** Here it is, chapter three. You guys asked it to be longer, well it is slightly longer! I was already planning on making the chapters a bit longer as we go on in the story. The length of the chapters depends on what happens in them.

As always, please leave a review if you liked it and if you disliked it, tell me what I can do to make it better! Thanks!

But most of all, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: The confrontation

The day went by extremely slow, too slow for Blaine's liking. Usually he was a splendid student, always at the top of his class. He sat in the front row, taking perfect notes. Today however, he was none of that. He sat down in the back, doodled on papers in stead of taking notes and just didn't pay attention to what the teacher said in general. It had gotten so bad that he gave a wrong answer in Algebra class. He never gave wrong answers. He hated that day and he blamed the tall boy in the other corner of the class. He and Sebastian shared only three classes and barely talked which made Blaine even more nervous.

When it was finally the end of the day, Blaine's nerves had gotten really bad. He had a terrible stomachache and even his head hurt. He went to his dorm so he could get out of the Dalton uniform that suddenly felt way too tight for his liking.

He got in some comfy sweats, not really caring how he looked. He put on one of Dalton's hoodies he owned and grabbed his phone to text Sebastian.

"Where do you want to meet?"

He forgot to add the x because of the nerves. Blaine didn't even know why he was feeling this way. He and Sebastian had been friends for over a year. And even though Sebastian wasn't afraid of saying pretty obscene and forward things out loud, they did have a pretty strong bond. A quick kiss wouldn't change that. Nonetheless, Sebastian was mister popular around school whereas Blaine, was mister douche.

His phone lightened up and showed one new text.

"Why don't you come to my dorm? I bought you some coffee. X"

Blaine raised his eyebrow in surprise while a soft, nervous giggle escaped from his mouth. Sebastian even brought him some coffee, always the gentleman.

Blaine put his phone in his pocket and headed to Sebastian's dorm, which was simply on the other side of the corridor. The boy knocked nervously on the wooden door which was almost immediately opened by a tall Sebastian. Blaine looked up and smiled sheepishly. "Hi Seb." he said shortly as he walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Hello there.. Here's your coffee. I figured you needed one. You looked a bit off today.. I mean, maths went terrible." he shrugged, handing Blaine the cup of coffee. "That's not you're usual behavior Blainers."

Medium drip. Just the way Blaine loved it. It was amazing how well Sebastian knew him. Blaine smiled and thanked his friend. "I didn't sleep well last night." he explained, remembering the dreams he had had about the boy standing in front of him.

Sebastian sat down on his bed and Blaine followed him, sitting down right next to him. He wanted to drink from his coffee, but didn't realize it was still incredibly hot. The hot fluid put his tongue on fire and the boy squeaked in pain. Sebastian chuckled softly, "You're so cute sometimes, didn't your mommy learn you to blow before drinking something hot?" he grinned.

Blaine shook his head and smiled along, that sounded a lot dirtier in his head than it was supposed to be. He needed to focus though, he didn't come here to laugh about the constant innuendos Sebastian liked to make, he came here to talk. Blaine looked up and sighed.

"Now tell me, what's up? What did you want to talk about?" Sebastian asked, genuinely not knowing what the conversation could be about.

Blaine was a tiny bit surprised and discouraged as well. If Sebastian didn't even know what he wanted to talk about, then maybe the kiss hadn't even meant anything to him. "You don't know?" Blaine asked, avoiding the other boy's eyes.

Sebastian thought for a second, shaking his head, "Nahh.. I don't think so babe, tell me, what's the problem?"

Blaine sighed, a bit frustrated with himself. How could he have been so dumb? Thinking Sebastian Smythe would actually like him. "It's nothing really..." the curly haired boy said unsure.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and nudged Blaine softly on his arm, "Please don't be like that. There's obviously something on your mind. You can tell me." the boy encouraged as he grabbed Blaine's hand.

Blaine looked at the hand that was holding his, the warm touch of Sebastian making his skin tingle. He swallowed thickly and looked up, putting up his brave face and making eye contact. "Look Sebastian... We... I don't know how to put this.. We kissed." he started, finding it hard to find the right words.

A smile appeared on Sebastian's lips, but he didn't say anything.

Blaine sighed and mustered all his courage, "I mean.. You said you enjoyed it and then I just ran away."

Sebastian, who was still holding Blaine's hand, nodded, "yeah, that wasn't so nice of you. I wanted to go grab a drink after the game but I didn't even get the chance to ask you." he shrugged.

Blaine raised his eyebrows, "You wanted to ask me out for a drink? Well.. I'm sorry for leaving you there, I shouldn't have done that." He apologized.

Sebastian nodded and squeezed in Blaine's hand, "It's okay. I survived."

Blaine was glad Sebastian wasn't mad at him, though he knew the hardest part of this conversation was yet to come. "Look Seb... We kissed, and not just a normal kiss, a kiss that was on the big screens. That's a lot to take in. I just... I guess I just want to know what it meant."

Sebastian frowned, his jaw clenching but his hand still in Blaine's. There was a short silence but it seemed like it lasted for ages. Blaine had troubles with handling the tension. He was about to open his mouth to tell Sebastian to forget it, when Sebastian answered.

"Blainers, are you blushing? It's cute. You're always adorable, that's one thing I can say about you." Sebastian let go of the boy's hand to take a sip of his coffee. "Look, I think you're a pretty nice guy, we've been friends for a while now and I think you're pretty hot. The kiss though... I figured it was something the audience wanted. I mean, it'd have been a fail if we didn't do anything. I'm sorry if I pushed you to do something you didn't want to do."

Blaine was surprised, this was a new side of Sebastian. He had expected something like 'Your lips looked so fucking delicious that I needed a taste.' or even worse. You never knew with Seb, he was completely unreadable. But an apology was not something he'd expected. "No no, don't apologize.. I mean..." he paused a few moments and swallowed before he said, "I liked kissing you as well." _even though there were at least 300 people watching us_, he added in his thoughts.

There was a silence between the two of them again, but this time it wasn't all awkward and uneasy. They knew they were just both searching for the right words. Sebastian not knowing what to say however, was a first to Blaine. He liked discovering this new side of the boy, it was definitely interesting.

"Blaine..." Sebastian started, coughing softly, "Why don't I... Why don't I take you on a proper date? Not a basketball game, but like... To a restaurant? Or the movies? Or both. We can see what happens after that."

This was it. This was the moment. It was a moment Blaine had been dreaming of for far too many weeks. His heart started racing again and it felt like there was a huge weight that was falling off his shoulders. He had to remember himself to keep breathing. All these thoughts were racing through his mind which caused him to forget how to formulate a reply to what Sebastian had just told him.

"That's if you want to of course... I mean, you don't seem like you want to?"

Blaine shook his head, still a bit taken aback, "No no, of course I'd like to go on a _date_." His voice sounding a tiny bit higher on that last word, "I was just... A little bit surprised."

This time, it was Sebastian who looked stunned,"And why is that dear?"

Blaine shrugged, "I don't know.. It's just... You're the _it_-guy around school. You're popular. Head-warbler, captain of the Lacrosse team, you're handsome and you're good with words. I'm just wondering what someone like you'd ever see in me." he replied truthfully.

This seemed to surprise Sebastian even more. The boy put his coffee on his bedside table, and scooted a little closer to Blaine, putting his hand on the boy's thigh. "You think I wouldn't be able to like you because I'm popular?"

Blaine nodded shyly, his cheeks burning red.

Sebastian squeezed softly in the boy's thigh, "That's absurd. You're such a doll." he grinned, shaking his head. "That doesn't matter to me. Now what are you doing tomorrow night? You free?"

Blaine was shocked by Sebastian's forwardness, staring at the hand on his thigh, but then again, this was Sebastian. He was always straight-forward. Blaine shook his head though, "Yeah I'm free."

"Alright tiger, then I'll come to you dorm and pick you up at about... Let's say 7pm? Sounds good?"

Blaine nodded and smiled, his eyes practically twinkling with excitement.

"Now then... Not that I want you out here, but I need to get ready. I have to change for Lacrosse practice. I'm sure you have other stuff to do as well, but you're more than welcome to stay watch me get dressed if you want to." he chuckled, adding a cheeky wink.

Blaine blushed heavily again but grinned as well. Even though he was very temped to stay, he thanked the taller boy and got up. Sebastian stood up as well and looked down, meeting Blaine's deep hazel-colored eyes.

They shared a short moment, Blaine's heart freezing. Sebastian had a crooked smile on his lips. It was unbearable, Blaine had to do something. He figured this was his moment. Without thinking, Blaine stood on his toes and placed a quick peck on Sebastian's lips.

"Hey hey, what's that? No kissing before the first date. That's rule number one in the dating department."

Blaine laughed softly and shook his head. "I think it's a bit too late for that already." he shrugged, feeling a bit bold.

That made Sebastian smile as well. "You adorable human being. Go. I'll text you later."

Blaine smiled and headed to the door, looking behind him for that last glimpse of the Warbler. After the door was closed behind him, he took a deep breath and headed to his own dorm. He was happy. No, more than happy. Sebastian freaking Smythe had asked him out on a date. It didn't mean anything yet of course, but it was heading in a good direction. Things started looking up for him.

He entered his room, walking straight to his bed. He had loads of homework to do, but his mind was elsewhere. He needed to tell someone. Kurt. Without thinking, he grabbed his phone and started typing.

"Hey Kurt! I just really wanted to thank you for your advice! It worked. Sebastian wasn't mad at all, he even asked me to go on a date. Again, thank you so much! Your advice's the best."

* * *

Somewhere in Washington DC, in one of the big villas, a phone lighted up. A boy, who was singing one of the songs of Les Mis, looked over his shoulder and saw his phone buzzing. He grabbed the phone and read the message. He stopped singing and his happy expression shifted,turning into a rather disappointed one. His lips forming a harsh line.

"Hey Kurt! I just really wanted to thank you for your advice! It worked. Sebastian wasn't mad at all, he even asked me to go on a date. Again, thank you so much! Your advice's the best." it read.

He wasn't good at giving advice, not in the least. It had been the worst advice he could have ever given to a person.

* * *

**AN**: Do you feel the angst coming? I promise you I'll spare you for a while, though, Blaine's been stressing too much lately. He needs some happy-times as well.

**Next up**: Blaine's in for a night full of surprises as he goes on a date with his crush. But how will it end?


	4. Chapter 4: A date with a surprise

**AN:** Hey guys! I'm sorry it's been a few days, I've been extremely busy. This is a very long chapter though, so I guess that makes up for it? It's over 4K, since a lot happens during their little date. Also, I needed some fluff and flushed Blaine, I love a shy Blainers.

Also for the updating, school starts again tomorrow for me which means I'll have less time to write. I'm going to _try_ to upload at least on chapter a week, promise, but school comes (unfortunately) on the first place.

Enjoy Seblainers!

* * *

Chapter 4: A date with a surprise

It was Friday morning and Blaine was getting ready for another dreading day of school. Kurt hadn't replied to his text. Blaine thought the text might not have gotten through so he had send it again, but still no reply. Maybe he was busy or something. He'd try and call him later. For now, Blaine was in the shower, softy humming along to the radio that was playing in his dorm. Today was going to be a good day and he could feel it. He just hoped that his classes wouldn't pass by as slow as they did yesterday, that'd be hell.

As he got out of the shower and put a towel loosely around his hips, he kept on singing, completely losing himself in the Bon Jovi song. He got dressed in his Dalton uniform and started picking the clothes he was going to wear tonight. He wanted to look casual, yet not too ordinary. This needed to be perfect. He only got one shot with a boy like Sebastian. Usually he wasn't so picky about choosing what to wear, but today was hard. He didn't really own a lot of fashionable stuff, even though he loved shopping. He decided to just keep it simple. Blaine grabbed a white V-neck shirt and some black skinny pants he found somewhere in the back of his closet. He had a blue button up cardigan and matching blue shoes to wear under it. He put the clothes on the bed and smiled contently, hoping it'd be a look Sebastian'd like.

Blaine checked himself in the mirror. Today he was wearing his lenses again, leaving the glasses in his dorm. Also the curls were in their natural do, for once not glued to his scalp like he usually did. He was ready to go.

Blaine left his dorm, leather satchel hanging on his shoulder, and his hands deep in his pockets. In the corridor, he bumped into Sebastian, which was no surprise. That happened all the time seeing as they slept on the same floor. "Hey sexy." the taller boy greeted.

Blaine blushed (like he always seemed to do whenever Sebastian was around or speaking to him, especially when he was saying bold stuff like now). "Hey there."

"You ready for tonight?"

Blaine chuckled and nodded frantically, "Yeah, definitely. I'm really looking forward to it." he said as they started walking together.

"You better wear something else than that uniform. Although I love a man in uniform, the restaurant I booked asks to wear something more… suitable."

Blaine nodded, "One step ahead of you. My outfit is already picked out."

Sebastian laughed and softly patted the boy's shoulder, "Always thinking forward, I like that Anderson. Well, I'll see you tonight huh. It's going to be fun." he grinned, adding a cheeky wink.

Blaine waved sheepishly and watched as Sebastian turned and took the other corridor. Blaine sighed, It was going to be a long day to survive.

(…)

The day had passed by slowly, but at least it had been better than yesterday. Blaine had been able to pay attention to his classes and he even got good grades on a test from the day before. He was humming contently as he was on his way to his dorm. Two more hours to kill before Sebastian would be knocking on his door and picking him up for the date. Saying that he was excited was definitely an understatement.

The first thing he did as he entered his room, was getting rid of his uniform and changing into his date-outfit. He checked himself in the mirror and even he himself thought he looked pretty good. His curls free, his glasses gone and the casual look, didn't make him look like a geek. It actually made him look like a man. Maybe he just needed to dress like this more often in stead of hiding behind those glasses and sloppy shirts. But then again, he felt most comfortable in the button-up shirts and the bowties.

He still had one hour and 45 minutes to kill before Sebastian would be there, so he figured he could just start making homework, just like any nerd would do on a Friday night. Maybe he wasn't that much of a man after all.

Blaine had lost himself completely in an algebra problem he didn't seem to be able to solve, when suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. The boy looked up, as if being waken up from sleeping, and looked in shock at his clock. Time had flew by and it was already 7pm.

Blaine started running around like a beheaded chicken, quickly gathering around his stuff, putting on his shoes and searching for his jacket. Three minutes and 15 seconds later, he opened the door, in front of him standing a very handsome Sebastian, with a dashing, yet smirking smile on his lips. "Well hello B, what took you so long? You busy?" he asked, looking past Blaine to get a peek inside his dorm.

Blaine shook his head, "Nah.. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting.. I was ...doing homework." he said honestly, knowing that that didn't sound very attractive. He was a bad liar and he knew it so he simply told the truth.

It made Sebastian chuckle softly, which meant it hadn't been so wrong after all. "Shall we just go and leave whatever you were doing in there behind?" Sebastian suggested, offering his arm. Blaine smiled, closed the door behind him and nodded, putting his arm around Sebastian's. It felt good, walking like this through Dalton. With Sebastian next to him, he felt like he could conquer the world.

"Where are we going?" Blaine asked curiously as he got into Sebastian's car.

Sebastian had started the car and was already leaving Dalton's parking lot. "Sssh, don't ask. You'll see." the boy chuckled. Blaine obeyed and didn't ask any more questions, although he had a dozen more to ask.

While they drove on the streets, they didn't talk, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Blaine softly hummed along with the radio, it was something he always did when he sat in a car. Sebastian frowned and looked one split second in Blaine's direction. Blaine ignored it and started fully singing along to the song. "You have a really good voice, do you know that?" Sebastian noticed.

Blaine blushed for the umpteenth time and looked away. He couldn't believe he'd actually been singing while Sebastian was sitting right next to him. Normally he wouldn't have dared to do such thing, but somehow, he hadn't even put thought into it. "Thanks. "

"Ever thought about joining the Warblers?"

Blaine's cheeks turned pink again and he sighed, "I might have thought about it… But I'd never dare to sing in front of a group. I've terrible stage fright. Besides, my parents wouldn't allow it."

That made Sebastian frown, "B, your parents don't even know you're _gay_. You could join without them knowing, you know." he shrugged while turning left and entering the parking lot of some restaurant Blaine didn't know.

"But there's still the stage fright problem." Blaine backfired, ignoring the comment about his parents. Their bond had never been that great. Going to a boarding school had made it easier for the boy to hide his sexuality from his parents. It's not like he didn't want to tell them, he was just scared of his father's judgment. He might blame the all-boys school Blaine attended and make him change to a normal school, which was something Blaine didn't want at all. He needed the anti-bullying policy Dalton had. He wouldn't survive a normal school being a geek and gay on top of that. Besides, he'd be separated from his little group of friends and even worse, from Sebastian.

Sebastian had parked the car and got out, quickly walking to the other side to open the door for his date. "A real gentleman you." Blaine grinned.

Sebastian nodded as he put his arm around Blaine's shoulders, "Always."

They entered the restaurant and almost immediately they were welcomed by a chic clothed waiter. "Can I take your jackets?" he asked politely. Sebastian nodded and got out of his coat, Blaine following his example. "Did you make reservations?" another waitress asked.

Sebastian nodded again, "Yes.. On the name of Smythe please."

"Please follow me."

Blaine and Sebastian did as the woman said and started following her. She didn't immediately place them on a table, to Blaine's big surprise. "Where is she taking us?" he whispered to Seb, looking up.

Sebastian chuckled, "Sshh, you'll see."

The waitress opened another door and they entered the room. Blaine's mouth fell open. It was a small, cozy room, furnished with little sofas in the right corner, a table with a candle and a rose, with matching wooden chairs. There was some soft music playing in the background and Blaine swore he could smell the perfume of roses and vanilla. His mouth fell open. Was he in a dream?

"I'll come and take your orders later. Do you want something to drink for now?" the waitress asked politely, making Blaine snap back to reality. "Do you have a bottle of champagne cold?" Sebastian asked, adding a wink. Blaine noticed how the waitress blushed slightly. The woman bit her lip, nodded and got out of the room. It was as if Sebastian had this kind of effect on everyone he encountered with. A little wink, a soft touch or only the look in his eyes seemed to be enough to make the most beautiful, confident girl swoon.

"Seb... W-what is this?" Blaine asked, his eyes still scanning the room.

Sebastian shrugged, "I rented this place for an evening. I just wanted a quiet date with you, without other people around. This way we can talk without anyone interrupting or judging." he explained.

"But how..." Blaine was still taken aback.

Sebastian got a step closer to the smaller boy and smiled, "Don't you worry about anything, alright? We're here to have a good time. I want to get to know you in a different way, okay?"

Blaine nodded and smiled too. Renting this place for one evening must have been expensive and in his head, Blaine was already counting how much this would have cost. He felt a little bad but he knew there was no point in arguing about it, just like at the basketball game. Sebastian was old money, and he liked to use it as well. Blaine had learned that the boy's motto was "_Don't waste money, spend it!_" Sebastian didn't wait for an answer and walked to the little couches. He decided to sit down in a loveseat and patted it softly, silently asking Blaine to come and sit right next to him. Blaine simply obliged.

"I think it's really sweet of you you did this, Seb, but you really didn't have to do this. Seriously." He started, but Sebastian broke off his sentence by putting a nimble finger on his lips. "Ssh, I don't want any of that tonight okay. Just enjoy."

The waitress entered the room again and brought them a bottle of champagne and two glasses. When she was gone again, Sebastian was opening the bottle before pouring the fluid in the glasses. Blaine wondered how he was able to buy alcohol, it was so obvious that they were still minors.

Blaine decided not to break his head over it. He was pretty sure Sebastian had his ways of doing things like this and he wanted to trust the taller Warbler.

Blaine accepted the champagne, his eyes not leaving Sebastian's deep green ones. Oh how he could lose himself in those pools of emerald. "So… let's toast on… What do you want to toast on Blaine?"

Blaine smiled sheepishly, "On a good date."

Sebastian smirked, "Let's toast on us. On our amazing friendship and on what the future's going to bring us."

"I like the sound of that." Blaine agreed. The glasses hit and Blaine took a little sip. He had had champagne before, but not much. He didn't know he was a lightweight or not and he sure hell didn't want to find out tonight. Nothing could spoil this night, he only got one shot with this boy.

There was a short moment of silence between the two boys, Blaine nervously fidgeting with the rim of his pants. Sebastian scooted a little closer, putting his glass of champagne on the table and reaching out for Blaine's hand. "Stop doing that. You seem nervous. Why is that? How is it that we've been friends over a year and now you're nervous."

Blaine elicited a nervous giggle and shrugged, "I don't know to be honest." He lied, because he did know. Sebastian didn't seem to realize that this was a huge deal to Blaine. He was still somehow healing from a heartbreak. Obviously, he didn't see Sebastian as a rebound, the feelings were there and they were definitely real, but he was scared of rejection. Hurt. Pain. Everything he went through with Kurt, even though they had decided to break-up as friends. Blaine had wondered for a long time whether Sebastian was worth the risk. He didn't doubt anymore. When a person appears in every single one of your dreams, when you jerk off thinking about them but feeling extremely bad about it after and when you just hope that every message you get is from that one person, you know it's worth it.

"In that case, don't be nervous. This is no different from our other meet ups. You're you and I'm me. I won't judge you for anything, you know that right?"

Blaine was surprised by that outing. Again, that other side of Sebastian was showing and he definitely liked it. At school he was one of the boys, but this seemed more real. Like he wore a mask at school but not around Blaine.

After Sebastian had said that, things went smoother. Blaine controlled his heartbeat and the conversation went easily. They talked about the things that happened at school, they filled their glasses again, they talked some more about their families and backgrounds, they ordered food and Sebastian ordered a bottle of pretty expensive looking red wine. Blaine was only at his second glass of red wine when he started to feel a little light in the head. Turns out he was lightweight after all, since it couldn't match up to Sebastian's three glasses of champagne and 2 of wine. He looked fine whereas Blaine was afraid to get up and stumble over his own feet. The food has been delicious and time flew by.

"God Seb, that was delicious." Blaine said after he had swallowed the very last piece of his gnocchi with pesto and parmezzan, "This might be the best restaurant I've ever been to."

Sebastian smiled, seeming very pleased with the comment. "I'm glad you liked it. I know you like Italian food, which is the reason I picked this place."

"No but seriously… You didn't have to do all this." Blaine pointed at the candles and the rose, "Though it's very much appreciated. I can't thank you enough." he said, a goofy smile on his face.

Sebastian smirked, "Do you want to get a dessert of do you want to get out of here? I've something else planned for you as well." he said secretly.

Blaine frowned. As much as he loved to try one of the delicious looking desserts on the menu, he was pretty stuffed. And besides, he was incredible curious to where Sebastian was taking him. "No thank you, I'm pretty full. But I don't mind if you get one though."

"Nahh it's okay, let's just go."Sebastian got up and Blaine followed him. When the taller boy payed Blaine put on his jacket, making sure he was standing a bit distant so he wouldn't be able to hear how much this little dinner had cost. He really didn't like it when people payed for him, not even on a date.

Sebastian put his wallet away and walked over to Blaine, smiling friendly. "Ready for the next surprise?" the warbler asked, putting on his coat as well.

Blaine nodded sheepishly, although he felt exhilarated on the inside. Blaine was one of those guys who liked to know what was going to happen, always calculating and pondering. Usually, he loathed surprises because they were the complete opposite, you don't know what's going to happen. Again, he trusted Sebastian however and as they headed to the boy's car, he felt the excitement boiling up in his belly.

They walked close to each other, their fingers almost brushing but not really. Blaine wished he had the courage to grab his hand, but he figured it was too soon.

They got in the car and to his surprise, Sebastian didn't start it but turned to face Blaine, a giant smile on his lips showing off his perfect teeth.

"What?" Blaine blushed as he realized Sebastian stared at him.

Sebastian shrugged, "I have something for you." and he started ruffling through some stuff on the backseat of the car. Blaine watched curiously and frowned when the other boy held a piece of black cloth in his hand.

"What's that for?" Blaine asked curiously.

"We're going to blindfold you so you won't be able to see where we're going. It also looks pretty kinky if you ask me, but that's just a bonus." Sebastian smirked, handing Blaine the cloth.

There was the old Seb again with his old antics. Blaine shook his head as he grinned softly but obeyed and put the blindfold over his eyes, making a tight knot on the back of his head. "You're making me very curious now Seb." Blaine said, not able to see anything anymore.

"Mission accomplished." Sebastian smiled, starting the car and leaving the restaurant's parking lot.

As they drove, they were quiet again, both listening to the soft music on the radio. This time it was Sebastian who was humming along and Blaine loved it. Because he wasn't able to see anything, he started focusing completely on Seb's wonderful velvet voice. He could listen to that voice all day.

Suddenly the car stopped. Blaine could hear the door open and being shut again on the other side. A few seconds later his door opened and a warm hand grabbed his. "C'mon Blainers, you can follow me. Careful… don't stumble." Sebastian said, closing the door behind Blaine again.

Blaine held on tight on Seb's hand as he still felt a little light in the h and let the taller boy guide him for a few minutes, the nerves and the adrenaline rushing through his veins and augmenting with each and every step. The boy wondered where they were. He couldn't hear anything. No cars, no people, no city noises, no kids running around. The only noises he heard were those caused by their footsteps and the wind that breezed gently through his thick curls. Blaine didn't know what time it was either but he guessed it was something around ten.

"We've arrived." Sebastian said, grabbing Blaine's shoulders and making the boy turn around. "Are you ready?" Sebastian asked and Blaine nodded silently.

He felt how Sebastian untied the blindfold and suddenly the darkness was replaced by Dalton. Blaine frowned, standing there a bit clueless. He'd opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was the back of their school, as they were standing in the school yard. He felt Sebastian standing behind him so he turned around to ask what the surprise was but as he did so, he forgot about his question.

Blaine's mouth fell open, his eyes wide in amazement. They were indeed standing in the middle of the school yard, but the garden didn't look like it usually did. Someone hung little lights in the trees, making the space light up romantically. On the ground were blankets, some sort of pick nick box and wood. A lot of wood. Blaine's eyes darted over all the things slowly, trying to take everything in.

Sebastian smiled shyly and Blaine figured it was the first time he had ever seen the boy being shy. It looked quite adorable, as far as Sebastian could be paraphrased as 'adorable'.

"What's this about?" Blaine asked, still taken aback.

"Well… When we decided to go on a date, I had no clue what you expected. Did you want to go to a restaurant? The movies? A fair? or maybe just a cozy pick nick at night. I picked two of those things out and now I know, seeing your reaction, this is the kind of thing you really like."

Blaine grinned and nodded, it did look all very romantic. "I think this is amazing Seb… when did you even do this?"

Sebastian shrugged, plopping down on the blanket and motioning Blaine to do the same. "I have my ways." he replied mysteriously.

Suddenly, Sebastian held a lighter and lidded the wood, some sort of camp fire being created.

"Is that even aloud here?" Blaine asked a little worried as he stared mesmerized into the growing fire.

Sebastian nodded, "My dad's on the school board. I can do a lot without risking getting expelled." he explained. It seemed like Sebastian literally always had a way of getting away with everything.

Even though it was the end of May, the evenings were still pretty cold and the fire didn't seem to warm Blaine up completely as he shivered a little. Sebastian scooted a little closer and gently put another blanket around Blaine's shoulders, putting his arm around him as well and stroking it up and down to warm his date up. "Better?"

Blaine nodded frantically and smiled, "Definitely now."

The sky had started to turn darker, though its color wasn't dark blue yet. More something between cerulean and grey. Blaine decided to be bold and let his head rest on Seb's shoulder. For a few moments, they sat there in silence, enjoying the quietness of it all. They stared into the fire and to the little sparks that flew out, as if it were magic. The sky turned darker and before they even realized it, it turned dark and they'd been sitting there for an hour. "Would you mind joining me in stargazing, as sappy or cliche as that sounds? Sebastian smirked, leaning back to lay down on the blanket.

Blaine shook his head and did the same, "Of course not, I'd love to." He leaned back and suddenly, he was wrapped in the boy's strong arms. His head was spinning and Blaine wasn't sure whether it was because of the alcohol or because of Sebastian, but he kind of liked the feeling. The stars had come out and the world seemed perfect. He was lying there, stargazing, with the most amazing boy at school. It was certainly a dream come true.

Sebastian nudged a little closer and turned his head, his eyes not focusing on the stars anymore but on Blaine's face. The curly haired boy could feel the green eyes piercing through his skull. Blaine turned his head as well and stopped breathing for a second. Sebastian was close. Incredibly close. Their noses almost touched, only an inch apart from each other. Blaine smiled and Sebastian smiled back, making Blaine's heart beat heavily in his chest.

It was then that Seb made his move. The boy's head came closer, their noses brushing but then their lips touching. Blaine closed his eyes and almost automatically, his lips parted, giving Sebastian room to enter his tongue softly. The kiss was sweet and slow, their tongues not battling for domination but spinning lazily around each other as if they were making a little dance. Sebastian touched Blaine's cheek, keeping his head in place so he wouldn't pull back. It felt like forever, their kiss, but eventually, Blaine had to pull back, needing breath. They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds before Blaine let out a very soft giggle. "I thought you said you didn't kiss on the first date, it was against the rules, no?"

That made Sebastian smile as well, "Well, I'm known for breaking the rules, aren't I?" and he leaned in again to place a soft peck on Blaine's lips.

* * *

**AN**: Awww, don't we all love fluff? I hope you liked Sebastian's other, softer side. I'd like to know what you guys though about the date. Do you think Sebastian overdid himself a little? Let me know. Also suggestions and critics are definitely welcome!

**Next up:** The date went amazing and Blaine couldn't be happier. But then something happens that shakes up his life.


	5. Chapter 5: Lasting luck?

**AN: ** Hey guys! Yes I'm still alive and still writing, no worries. School is killing me with assignments and homework and ugh.. But I'm trying my best to keep on writing for you! I feel pretty insecure about this story but I have received some wonderful reviews and PMs encouraging me to keep writing. Honestly guys, without your support and reviews, I'd probably give up. It's nice to hear my work is appreciated.

But anyway, here's new chapter! It's slightly shorter than the previous one, but like I said in the beginning, the length of the chapters depend on what happens in them.

I also want to add I never read Anna Karenina before (although I'm planning to) and I don't own it either. As I don't own these characters!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: Lasting Luck?

Blaine was lying on his bed, eyes closed, smile on his lips and music softly playing in the background. He listened to the lyrics, his heart making a jump as he realized they fitted his life completely at this moment It was some corny love-song, but that made him love it even more. He couldn't believe it. Months ago, his heart had been broken, teared into a thousand little pieces and he thought he'd never be able to ever fix it again. But then there he was, his knight in shining armor, yes yes, he was definitely lucky, maybe that was an understatement even.

The date had been exactly a week ago now and even though they hadn't really discussed what they were now, Blaine could feel this was going to turn out right. They hadn't really had had a lot of time to meet up through the week, as Blaine was incredibly busy with his tons of assignments and Sebastian with whatever he did. They did studied together once though, each of them sitting on the other side of the bed, their toes occasionally brushing against each other, which made a shiver run down Blaine's spine. They shared a few more kisses, some comfortable conversations but that was it. Everything also seemed to happen behind closed doors, not in public, but Blaine could live with that. He figured it was because they weren't officially an item yet.

As Blaine hummed along to the song on the radio, his thoughts started drifting. He really wanted to take it to the next level with Sebastian, but how? Should he just tell him he would like to commit and be... _boyfriends_? Was it too soon maybe? That sounded so real somehow, and also very drastic. Blaine wasn't a very confident guy, especially when it came down to Sebastian, so asking something so extreme would ask a lot of courage, which he definitely didn't own.

His mind was filled with happy images of Sebastian's face, especially the one with the scrunched nose, that was one Blaine found incredibly cute. He loved thinking about the lovely smirking face. His train of thoughts got interrupted though by the familiar sound of his phone. Blaine's eyes shot open and he looked dazed for a few seconds, as if woken up from a daydream (which was actually the case as well). Blaine searched for his phone, picked up without checking who was calling and yawned, saying sleepily, "Hello?"

"Blaine, boy, hey! How are you?" A cheerful, yet low and husky voice said.

Blaine's eyes shot open as he realized who it was on the other side of the line. "Dad!" he exclaimed, putting a smile on his lips as if his father could see him and could bust him if he weren't genuinely happy to speak to him. "I'm... I'm fine. Just a little tired. What about you?"

"Tired? You've been studying till the early hours, son?" the voice replied.

Blaine bit his lip and nodded, even though he knew his dad wasn't able to see that. "Uhh yeah." he replied, a bit unsure. Studying until the early hours, not because it's too much to handle, but because you can't concentrate because a beautiful boy keeps on returning in your head. Yeah, that sounded legit.

"Good. We don't want you to get behind on schedule huh. Just make sure you get enough sleep and let us know on time when you need help."

Blaine sighed and nodded, "I will dad, no worries."

"Good. So, Blaine, the reason I call you. I'm back in the country."

Blaine raised his eyebrows, a little surprised. His dad had been send to Europe for work, he would be gone for at least another 3 months, but apparently plans had changed. Blaine suddenly felt really heavy and tired, like he wasn't going to like what his father was about to tell him.

"... They found a way for me to do my work back at home, back in Westerville. Isn't that great? Your mom is extremely pleased with it as well. And Cooper... Well, you know him." his father smiled.

"That's great news dad!" Blaine tried sounding excited, and in some ways, he was. He definitely loved his father, even though the man could be really hard on him sometimes when it came to getting straight A's. But yeah, he loved him. It was just hard. His life had finally started to look brighter again, his grades were good, he almost got himself a boyfriend and he was getting over Kurt. The only problem being his dad not yet knowing he even had _had_ a boyfriend. Maybe he was paranoid, but he was so scared his father might find out. He knew the man tolerated a lot, but his son being a _fag_, no. That wasn't something that was going to be accepted at home. Blaine even doubted Cooper would accept it, and he was the most understanding person in their family.

"Yeah yeah, I know huh. Now... Your mom and I decided we wanted to celebrate me coming back. We're going to a chic restaurant, next week on Friday. Do you think you can manage to come, it wouldn't be a family dinner without you. And also stay over for the weekend, everyone has missed you son." His dad rambled.

The last part made Blaine smile a little, it was nice to hear he was missed. He had already made plans next Friday night though, he was going to the movies with Sebastian, but he figured Seb would understand. "Uhh.. Yeah. That'd work, I'll drive home after my last class." Blaine suggested.

"Sounds wonderful son. You're always welcome to bring a girlfriend huh." he added with a chuckle.

Blaine's stomach made an ugly turn and he felt like he was going to vomit. "I.. I don't have a girlfriend, but I'll keep it in mind." Blaine replied sourly. He could hear his father laugh silently on the other side of the line, "When I was your age I already met your mom... But hey, don't rush things son. We'll see when it happens. So, Friday night, it's set. See you then son!"

"Yeah, bye dad. Say hi to mom for me." Blaine hang up and sighed deeply. He needed to process this. As long as his father had been in another continent, he had been able to push the "sexuality" problem to the back of his mind for a while, but now he was back and he could run into him pretty much everywhere he went in Westerville, he felt nauseous. There was nothing left from the happy feeling he'd experienced a few minutes ago. Blaine grabbed his pillow and screamed in it with all the power he owned, his voice sounded muted, but it felt good nonetheless.

"So daddy-Anderson is back in town huh." Sebastian smirked, stirring his mocha with the little wooden spoon. They were sitting in a pretty crowed coffee bar, both enjoying their coffees and wanting to catch up. Blaine needed to talk to Sebastian about canceling their plans for Friday so he called him up, asking to meet up.

Blaine bit his lip and nodded, "Mhmmm.." he said, his eyes occasionally scanning the room, checking who was coming in and who was exiting.

"Blaine, chill out please." Sebastian leaned forward and put his hand comfortably on Blaine's shoulder, trying to calm him down. He was showing PDA, which kind of surprised Blaine, but he decided to keep that thought one of his own. "You look like you committed a crime and the cops are going to come after you any moment. You didn't kill anyone right?" he chuckled.

Blaine rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair, "Not funny Seb. Not funny. You know about _the_ problem." he explained, his eyes returning to focus on Sebastian emerald ones. God he had beautiful eyes, although now wasn't the moment to dream about those.

Sebastian nodded and took a careful sip from his coffee. "Yes I know Blaine, and I still think you should tell your parents someday. Maybe not now, but when you're ready. As for now, I don't like it when you jump up by the least little sound you hear. It's unnerving."

Blaine looked irritated for a second, although he knew the boy was right. He couldn't run away from his parents forever. They deserved to know the truth and even though it was scary as hell to only think about the possible consequences, Blaine figured he didn't have any other options. Friday night wasn't the right moment though. He didn't want to screw up their little family evening, they were so rare in the first place. But then again, when would it ever be the right time?

And then there was the other thing, the thing that wouldn't leave Blaine alone. He needed to know what Sebastian and he were right now. He only wasn't sure whether now was the right moment. Maybe he just doubted too much, and should he just go for it. But how was he going to do that? He didn't know. Blaine figured it would be safer for now to just keep his mouth shut and see where stuff lead them.

They chattered a bit more, talking about how their days had been and about the things that had happened recently in their classes. Blaine loved listening to Sebastian, even though his remarks were a bit cocky at times, he still loved it anyway. His voice soothed him somehow, almost making him forget about all of his troubles.

When Blaine had finished his cup and had said his goodbyes to his crush, he'd left the coffee shop and headed straight to the library. It was a Thursday night, which meant the library was pretty much empty. He loved coming here, especially when there was pretty much no one else surrounding him. He could lose himself completely in the various stories he found here and he simply adored the tranquility of the place. It was also Kurt's favorite spot. He didn't know why he came to this place, it wasn't like he had been thinking of Kurt a lot for the past few days, but coming here felt right. He needed to get things right in his head and he knew this place could offer help, it always did.

As he entered, Blaine smiled friendly to the librarian and went to his favorite section in the library. Romance. Yeah, it was corny and sappy, but hey, he was just as corny when it came down to love. He was a sucker for romance and even though he wasn't ashamed for it, he liked to keep that fact for himself. He grabbed the first book his eye caught, which happened to be _Anna Karenina,_ a book he knew backwards and inside-out. He'd read it so many times, he could say the first page out loud without reading it. But that was okay, he still loved the story, even after having read the book 6 times.

Blaine got seated in one of the dark leather sofas and started reading. He got lost in the story, for the umpteenth time, forgetting all of his troubles and worries.

"Well well well..." a soft voice whispered.

He recognized that voice, it was too familiar. It was as if he'd been woken up horribly while he was dreaming a beautiful dream. Blaine bit his lip and looked up, his first thought being confirmed as he saw one of the popular jocks standing in front of him. Co-captain of the lacrosse team and also ex-boyfriend of Sebastian. Hunter. As shy as he was, Blaine avoided eye-contact at all costs, but still looked up, wondering what the co-captain had to say.

"If that isn't Blaine Anderson. I knew I would be able to find you here, just the person I needed."

"M-me...?" Blaine mumbled, his confidence melting away like snow for the sun. It wasn't like he was scared, he was sure Hunter wouldn't do anything to hurt him, physically at least. And bullying at Dalton was pretty rare thanks to the no-bullying tolerance, but this boy enjoyed teasing and he knew how to stay out of trouble. "Yes, B, you. I've heard some things about you." he smirked.

Blaine raised his eyebrows, wondering what he was talking about, although he had a pretty bad feeling he knew what it was.

"You and Sebastian have been messing around lately huh." he grinned, sitting down on the sofa facing Blaine.

"I wouldn't... eh. No... not messing around." Blaine stuttered. Damn, why was he such a stupid doofus.

"Listen up kiddo." the boy said, sounding a lot less amused now. "Sebastian... Let's say he's just nothing for you. He's captain, he's got a singing voice like an angel, he's got status at this school and as a bonus can he do everything and anything and still get away with it." he leaned a bit forward, his face nearing Blaine's. "I'm concerned. Concerned about you and your tiny, fragile, little heart, ya know? We wouldn't want to see it broken into a thousand pieces, do we?" he went on, cold as stone.

Blaine wished he had the confidence to speak up. To tell him right in his face that this wasn't any of his business. That Sebastian was old enough to make these decisions himself. That he himself was old enough to decide to risk breaking his heart or not. That, even though he was more intelligent and that he preferred books over partying and drinking, he wasn't some stupid loser. But fact was, that he was. He was a loser, because he wasn't speaking up, he was biting his tongue in anger but didn't show it on the outside. He just sat there like a statue, letting it all come over him.

"So let me give you some good advice kiddo, why don't you just forget about the boy? It'll save you a lot of misery and me too. I don't want to pick up the pieces in the aftermath."

Blaine was sure he wouldn't mind to pick up the pieces in the end, especially if they included grabbing Blaine's broken heart and tearing it in even smaller pieces. He didn't say anything though, and simply stared as Hunter smiled innocently back. "It's for the best, believe me." he said, getting up. And with that, he was gone again.

Blaine felt like he could breathe again, somehow. It was as if he'd been locked up in a vacuum room, not being able to breathe and feeling so incredibly tiny. He hated this. He hated Hunter. And he definitely hated himself for not being able to do something about it. The curly haired boy put his glasses a bit further over the bridge if his nose and closed the book. He wouldn't be able to concentrate now anymore anyway, so he got up, put the book back in the rack and left the library. He had hoped the library would help him forget his worries like it always did, but it only made it worsen. Luck? Yeah right, like he ever got lucky in his life.

* * *

**AN:** So can you tell I like Blangst? I hope you guys liked me adding a family, including Cooper. And Hunter. Tell me what you think of him? I've been thinking about adding OCs, would you guys like that or absolutely not? Let me know! :)

Next up: Even though Blaine's very happy with the progress he's made with Sebastian, he's still got a lot of worries on his mind. How will he deal with them? And how will he react to a major surprise that won't only shock him, but also the other students at Dalton.


End file.
